Frozen
by Arella-Bella
Summary: ( Sequeal to Shadow Stirkes Again) Riku's bene having some weird dreams, but when he wakes up he doesn't remember them. Who is Heilo and what does he/she have to do with our heros?


A/n ALLO!!!! This is the sequel to Shadow Strikes Again and It began.... OK Getting past that... I thank everyone who reviewed the 9th chappie! I'm not going to reply those. SORRY! AND I'M Sorry FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!  
  
Chapter One: Dreams and the Past  
  
High ice mountains rose up around a silver haired boy. The boy wore a black leather jacket, black pants, and a black blind fold. Loose silver chains hung around the side of his waist, and over a blood red shirt, a small, sinister dragon charm hung on a leather strap. The cold air stung the boys lungs as he took a deep breath. A dark and evil smirk slipped over his lips as he walked up a frozen path to a crystal castle. The boy paused at the high gates, he placed a hand on the doors.  
  
\Open! I am of reborn shade, summoned here to speak with Heilo.\  
  
The high doors of the gates opened just wide enough for the boy to slip through. He stepped over the threshold and entered the castle grounds. Frozen trees and bushes lined a long walkway. The silver haired boy smiled, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets. His foot steps echoed through the silence that fell over the court yard.  
  
In the middle of the walk way stood a hooded figure. The silver haired boy walked up to this new person and bowed respectfully. The figure raised its hood a bit so its mouth was visible, a smile curled on its lips nodded.  
  
\Why did you call me here Heilo?\  
  
The figure smiled, and replied with a feminine voice. / I have a reward for you. Since you've destroyed the light, I will give you ultimate power./  
  
The silver haired boy's eye brow rose, \ For such a simple task I'm given ultimate power. Are you sure this is what I'm to receive?\  
  
The figure nodded again, and held out a covered hand, a glowing crystal hovered in Heilo's hand. The boy took the crystal and almost immediately it disappeared into his heart.  
  
The boy turned to leave, took a step, then said over his shoulder \ Will you ever tell me who I am or any of the people from my past?\  
  
To the boy's surprise, Heilo started to laugh. He turned around, and stared at the hooded figure.  
  
/Shade, you've killed all of the people from your past. The light you just destroyed was your best friend, the assassin was almost like your brother, the swordswoman was a new found friend and the princess of heart you killed before was another child hood friend.../  
  
The boy stared wide eyed, he killed his past, with out even a thought against it. His friends... The silver haired boys eyes widened wider. That was the reason they had called him Riku...  
  
/Oh... and how could I forget the archer woman...your mother/ Heilo hissed again with a sneer on its face  
  
The boy yelled in sorrow and agony, as Heilo continued to laugh...even his own mother he'd killed, was this his destiny to be alone?  
  
+++  
  
Riku sat straight up in his bed, cold sweat dripping from his forehead. He took several deep breaths trying to make his heart slow down. What could have startled he have dreamt so much? Riku looked about his room, a used shirt from the day before lay on the ground, covered in sand and a pair pants had grass stains on the knees. He smiled, and reached for the lamp on his night stand. After he found it, he flicked the light on and swung his legs over the side of him bed onto the floor. The cool hard wood floor felt good to his feet. Riku pulled himself from the bed and stood up. Glancing at the clock he saw it was about five-thirty A.M. Sighing he found a pair of blue shorts and pulled them on.  
  
Riku tip-toed out of his room and down the hallway. Faint moonlight streamed through the window, lighting the way to the kitchen. Riku pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed the milk carton. He found a clean glass and poured himself some milk. Riku drank it quickly, put the milk back in the frig and walked out side. He didn't care that he was going outside in only his shorts, it's not like he didn't do it before and who would be out side at this hour now anyway.  
  
He slowly walked over to the Paopu island the sand squishing in between his toes. he entered the small shack and climbed the stairs. Riku opened another door, and strolled out on the bridge. He walked slowly over to the tree and claimed into it. He leaned back against the rough bark and looked up at the dark sky. He sighed and tried to remember what he'd been dreaming about, but all he could remember was a voice and cold. In spite of the warm night air, Riku shivered and watched the horizon for the sun.  
  
+++  
  
The rising sun painted the shores of the serene and clam Destiny Island, pink and orange. Riku sat on a tree, that seemed to lean over the smooth shallows his shoulder length silver hair moving with the breeze. His crystal blue eyes glazed over the sea, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was probably about seven, only a few more hours until everyone else would wake up. Riku stood up and brushed off his shorts.  
  
" So, this is where you go in the mornings, eh?" A voice called behind him. The silver haired boy jumped and spun around. There stood a his child hood rival, his best friend, the keyweilder and the reborn light.  
  
Sora gave him a half smile, " So, you want to tell me what's wrong, and don't tell nothing is cause you only come out here when things are bugging you, and it's got to be pretty bad if you didn't even bother to get dressed!"  
  
Riku smirked, and walked over to spiky-haired brunette. The keyweilder wore his usual white hooded jacket, red shirt, red pants, fingerless gloves, necklace with a crown and the ridiculously big yellow shoes. Riku playfully messed up Sora's hair and grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Sora yelped in protest, moving back. " What was that for?!" he asked, face squished into a mock-pout. Riku couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
" For sneaking up on me, that's what!" he laughed. Sora grinned widely and laughed also. Riku shook his head and looked behind Sora. A very tired looking Sombra and Raven walked out of the shack.  
  
Raven looked very similar to Riku, only his hair was black and he was taller. He wore a black beater, loose faded jeans, and black boots. Sombra had a long brown hair and bright green eyes, she wore a green tang top, black shorts and no shoes. In truth she didn't really look like this. She did at one point, but that was probably centuries ago. Sombra and Raven had fallen in love with each other a long time ago, but when the spirit of Darkness, Nocivo, found out she destroyed Sombra and told Raven she'd left him for someone else. Heart-broken Raven be came the evil Shadow spirit and worked for Nocivo. He was tricked by Nocivo to use his powers to take Sora to the dark castle, to try and set free the dark dragon.  
  
Unfortunately this actually happened the dark dragon was revived at the price of Sora's heart, because Sora was the reborn spirit of light his heart was sacrificed and Riku, being the reborn shade, destroyed the dragon with Raven and Sombra's help. Even though Nocivo had killed Sombra, she was reborn and was able to tell Raven the truth. Raven turned to the side of good help Riku destroy the dragon, at the cost of Sombra and his own lives. The Kindred spirit , Amour, gave up her spirit to return Sora's heart to him, and Sora was faced with a choice. To become the new kindred spirit and take Amour's place, or to give up the position and bring two lives back. Obviously, he choose to bring Raven and Sombra back. It'd been almost 5 months from the adventure, but the whole thing was fresh in Riku's mind.  
  
Riku smiled at Raven and Sombra as they walked up. Sombra had the power to shape shift, one of the perks of being the lonely wolf, though she wasn't that lonely anymore. She now lived with Kairi and was Raven's girlfriend. She kept everyone on edge, especially with her silly practical jokes. Raven lived at Riku's house and was almost like the older brother he never had.  
  
Sora turned around and grinned at the two older teenagers. They smiled back at the reborn shade and light. Raven shot Riku a funny glare.  
  
"Why are in only wearing a pair of shorts out here?"  
  
Riku laughed, " Isn't this a free island can't I wear what I want?" Raven smirked and laughed quietly. Sora cocked his head to the side and glanced at Riku, mouthing the words, ' Tell me later.' Riku nodded and looked back at Sombra.  
  
" Where's Kairi?" he asked shifting his bare feet in the sand, letting the cool small rocks slip in between his toes.  
  
" She's probably still at the house, eating breakfast or something." Sombra shrugged, eyes lingering on Riku still. " at least that's where she was when I left."  
  
" Riku...Do me a favor and go get dressed....your giving Sombra too much eye candy." Raven said, with a small smile on his lips. Sombra looked at him in shock as Riku and Sora clutched there stomachs, laughing uncontrollably.  
  
" C-come on Riku, " Sora breathed out, still holding his stomach. " We wouldn't want Sombra to eat' cha in your boxers."  
  
Riku frowned at Sora, " They aren't boxers!" he turned to Raven and Sombra, "See you in a bit, guys!" he said before running past the two teens and onto the bridge. Riku didn't even need to turn around to see Sora following him, the brunette's huge shoes slapped loudly against the ground.  
  
" RACE YOU TO MY HOUSE!" Riku called over his shoulder, and he sped up. Sora grinned in return.  
  
" YOU'RE ON!" He yelled back, pumping his arms hard. Riku smiled and turned the corner sharply. He lost balance for a second, then returned to the speed he'd been at before. Sora frowned in confusion, Riku never lost his balance like that. The silver-haired boy was as swift and graceful as a cat, and almost never fell. Sora shrugged it off, and raced to catch up with Riku.  
  
+++  
  
Riku skidded to a halt in front of the door to his house. Grinning with pride, he turned to see Sora stopping beside him. The brunette's cheeks were flushed pink from running. Riku smiled and messed up Sora's hair again.  
  
" Beat you."  
  
Sora batted Riku's hand away and stepped back, a grin on his face. " So what? I'll get you back later anyway!" Sora declared grinning widely.  
  
" Yea right, Sora!" Riku laughed, hand twisting the brass door knob. " I'll be back out in five, ok?"  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, " Only you would need five minutes to put a shirt on...Fine in five minutes."  
  
Riku snorted, opened the door, and stepped into the cool house, taking a quick breath he ran up the stairs and into his room. Riku skidded to a halt in front of his dresser. Quickly, he pulling open the second drawer and pulled out a clean pair of pants. He whipped off the shorts and pulled on the pants quickly. Riku grabbed a clean yellow shirt, and slipped on his shoes. Then he spotted a large paper bag on his desk chair, he blinked slowly and walked over to it. Riku picked it up and started to paw through the bag, a pair of black leather pants, a leather jacket, a red beater, a black blind fold, and a strange dragon necklace. Riku shivered, where had he seen these close before? Before he could ponder this, there was a soft tapping at his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked, stuffing the clothes and necklace back into the bag and sticking it in his closest.  
  
"It's me, dear." Riku's mother called from the other side of the door. She turned the door knob and pushed the door open. Riku's mother had long silver hair, and gentle sea green eyes. She stood in the door way, wearing her favorite green robe and her hair up in a messy bun.  
  
" Hi mom."  
  
She leaned against the door frame, smiling at him, " Hi Riku, are you going to out with Sora and Raven for the day?"  
  
Riku grinned at his mother, " What else would I do?"  
  
She laughed, folding her arms across her chest, " I guess you're right. Just be careful, and don't get into too much mischief."  
  
" I'd never dream of it Mom." Riku replied with a smirk, she smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. " Come on Mom! Sora is waiting for me I got to go."  
  
"You will in a sec. " she said pulling away, she quickly moved Riku's hair from his eyes and kissed his forehead. Riku squirmed out of her grasp, and grinned  
  
"I'll be back around sun down, later mom!" He called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Riku dashed down the stairs and landed gracefully with a soft thump.  
  
Riku's mother waved from the top of the stairs as he bounded on to the porch. Sora sat on the ground, leaning against the railing.  
  
"It's about time!" The brunette said, standing up slowly. Riku rolled his eyes and snorted again.  
  
"I didn't take that much time! Plus I had to talk to my mom anyway." Riku explained, stepping off the porch and onto the sand.  
  
Sora shrugged. " Excuses, Excuses," Sora called, waving his finger in the air. Riku raised an eye brow and glared at him.  
  
" If you weren't my best friend, I'd kick your butt for that..." Riku threatened. Sora grinned, and jumped off the porch too.  
  
" Like you could catch me to do it!" Sora countered, pulling his arms behind his head, and swaying back and forth.  
  
Riku sighed, irritated. He stopped, dropped to the ground, and swung his leg around, hitting Sora in the back of the knees. The keyweilder yelped and lost balance, falling to the ground landing on his butt. Riku stood up and held out a hand. Sora glared at him but took Riku's hand. Riku pulled Sora up and grinned.  
  
" Yea, you won that round, but I'll win the battle." Sora declared with a grin. Riku chuckled.  
  
" If you say so Sora. You've got a right to dream." Riku snickered walking over to the Paopu Island with Sora close behind. The two friends entered the shack, climbed the stairs and walked out on to the island to wait for the others to show up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdon hearts...* sniffel*  
  
A/n FIRST CHAPPIE DONE! YAY!!!!!!! 


End file.
